Kpina Przeznaczenia
by Fin0111
Summary: Opowiadanie osadzone w wampirzej rzeczywistości, trochę jesiennego wiatru, trochę grozy cmentarnej, pogoń za sennym majakiem. Sasuke jako dwustuletni wampir, Naruto jako wędrowiec badający tajemnicę krwiopijców... a właściwie tego jednego. Shounen-ai.


Jedna z wędrujących po niebie ciemnych chmur zakryła księżyc, na moment pogrążając senne miasteczko w mroku. Wiatr muskał gałęzie drzew, strącając suche liście. Od czasu do czasu trzaskał też drewnianymi okiennicami niszczejących budynków, w których od dawna nikt nie mieszkał. A tych było w miasteczku wiele. Mówiło się, ze to miejsce jest nawiedzone.

Słabe światło migało w jedynym w miasteczku barze, mieszczącym się na parterze starego piętrowego domu, tworząc ostoję normalności w tym niesamowitym, zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu.

Naprzeciwko baru stał młody mężczyzna. Wyglądał jak wędrowiec, który wreszcie trafił do miejsca, do którego zmierzał. Wiatr targał jego wytartym płaszczem w szaroburym kolorze, mierzwiąc jednocześnie jasne włosy. W lewej ręce trzymał niewielką, płową walizkę, która wyglądała na więcej lat niż jej właściciel. Młodzieniec wpatrywał się w drzwi baru. Jego oczy były błękitne, jak letnie niebo. Wydawać by się mogło, że wejdzie do środka i zapyta o nocleg, jak każdy zwykły turysta. Tyle, że mężczyzna zwykłym turystą nie był. Odwrócił się i zdecydowanym krokiem skierował na północ, ku usytuowanemu na wzgórzu cmentarzowi.

Minął zardzewiałą bramę cmentarza dokładnie w chwili, gdy chmura wreszcie odsłoniła księżyc. Potok srebrnego światła wypełnił ponure zbiorowisko zapadłych nagrobków, oświetlając dawno zapomniane nazwiska. Nagie, czarne drzewa sprawiały wrażenie płaczek pogrzebowych, pochylających się nad kamiennymi tablicami.

Jasnowłosy podniósł leżącą przy wejściu łopatę. Pozostawiono ją tu dla niego, tak, jak prosił. Rozejrzał się. Nie musiał długo szukać nagrobka człowieka, czy też stworzenia, które zaprzątało jego myśli całkowicie od ostatnich kilku lat.

Na skraju cmentarza stał samotny obelisk, otoczony dawno umarłymi karłowatymi drzewami, tworzącymi plątaninę poczerniałych gałęzi. Na kamiennej tablicy wyryte było nazwisko, którego szukał. Mężczyzna pochylił się i odgarnął z nagrobka mech. Sasuke Uchiha.

Mam cię, Japończyku. Tutaj zamieszkałeś. Tutaj żyłeś. Tutaj umarłeś. I tutaj narodziłeś się dla ciemności.

Dłoń wędrowca mimowolnie musnęła skrawek szyi z prawej strony. Sprawdził jeszcze daty. 1793 – 1818. Wszystko się zgadzało. Pozostało odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie.

Leżysz tutaj, w grobie?

Czy przechadzasz się ulicami tego świata w poszukiwaniu ofiary?

Gdzie jesteś, Sasuke?

Mężczyzna rzucił walizkę na bok i z rozmachem wbił łopatę w ziemię tuż pod obeliskiem. Po cmentarzu poniósł się głuchy odgłos kopania. Nawet wiatr ucichł, jakby korząc się przed odwagą, czy może szaleństwem przybysza, który ośmielił się naruszyć świętość odpoczynku zmarłych. Chmury raz po raz przesłaniały księżyc, oddając panowanie mrocznej nocy, a on kopał zawzięcie, tracąc poczucie czasu. Dół stawał się coraz głębszy i głębszy.

Nagle łopata uderzyła w coś twardego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Nareszcie! Podwoił wysiłki i po chwili spod ziemi wyłoniła się stara, drewniana trumna. Czas nie zdołał pozbawić wspaniałości jej złotych zdobień i uchwytów. Nie to jednak interesowało jasnowłosego badacza. Z wysiłkiem podważył łopatą wieko. Ponad stuletnie drewno puściło.

Co zobaczy w środku...?

Jednym silnym ruchem odsunął pokrywę i ujrzał zawartość na własne oczy.

Jego ramionami wstrząsnął śmiech.

Raz.

I drugi.

Po chwili roześmiał się na cały głos. Echo niosło ów upiorny chichot po całym wzgórzu.

Trumna była pusta.

...

Wicher rozszalał się na dobre. Wcześniejsze momenty ciszy były jak podstęp, mający na celu tym bardziej zaskoczyć siłą i gwałtownością późniejszych podmuchów.

W miasteczku ponad barem, na piętrze, migotało światło nocnej lampki. Jasnowłosy siedział przy niewielkim, odrapanym stole i wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy zawieruchy. Przed nim leżał otwarty, sfatygowany zeszyt i wieczne pióro. Widocznie był w trakcie pisania, gdy wycie wiatru odwróciło jego uwagę.

„Zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami, nie było go w grobie. Pozostanę w tym miejscu jeszcze kilka dni. Muszę dokładnie sprawdzić okolicę, zwłaszcza dom, w którym kiedyś mieszkał." – głosił ostatni zapisany akapit.

Mężczyzna ziewnął potężnie i zamknął zeszyt. Późna godzina i zmęczenie dawały o sobie znać, a w najbliższych dniach czekało go jeszcze wiele pracy. Powinien odpocząć.

Z ulgą położył się w czystej pościeli, przyniesionej przez żonę właściciela baru. Szczęście, że dysponowali wolnymi pokojami.

Sen spłynął na niego, gdy tylko zamknął oczy. Nie, nie sen. Koszmar, którego był uczestnikiem, a który powracał w snach regularnie od siedemnastego roku życia.

Był wtedy szczęśliwym, młodym wybrańcem losu, utalentowanym sportowcem, zdolnym uczniem, kochanym przez rodzinę i licznych przyjaciół. Jego życie było tym, o czym inni w jego wieku mogli tylko pomarzyć. Szedł przez nie od sukcesu do sukcesu.

Dopóki go nie spotkał.

To był moment, który odmienił całe jego życie, sprawił, że stał się tym, kim był teraz - wędrowcem, przemierzającym świat w poszukiwaniu prawdy, w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia istnienia... i unicestwienia reliktu dawno zapomnianego świata grozy i tajemnicy.

Moment spotkania wampira.

Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie w pościeli. Jego wyobraźnia wróciła we śnie do tamtego zimowego wieczoru.

Było to prawie siedem lat temu, w ostatnim miesiącu odchodzącego tysiąclecia. Wracał wówczas z wieczornego treningu. Od kilku dni panował siarczysty mróz. Płatki śniegu wirowały niespokojnie w świetle ulicznych latarni, ograniczając widoczność. Niewielu ludzi znajdowało się wówczas w pobliżu, przekładając taksówki lub własne samochody nad spacer w śnieżnej zawiei. Minął dzielnicę handlową, zagłębiając się w słabiej oświetlone uliczki starej części miasta.

Nagle instynkt nakazał mu się zatrzymać. Wyczuł zagrożenie, zanim jeszcze je zobaczył. Coś czekało na niego w głębi ciemnej uliczki. Niesiony wiatrem śnieg przesłaniał widok, lecz chłopak wyraźnie czuł czające się w ciemności niebezpieczeństwo.

Nie zwykł ufać takim przeczuciom, zawsze polegając na racjonalnej ocenie sytuacji. Kiedy indziej wyśmiałby sam siebie, lecz teraz zakorzeniony głęboko strach przed nieznanym, istniejący w każdej istocie ludzkiej, wyraźnie nakazywał mu odwrót.

Niestety, było już za późno.

Z mroku wyłoniła się postać mężczyzny. Wiatr rozwiewał jego czarne włosy tak, że ich kosmyki raz po raz padały na policzki tworząc silny kolorystycznie kontrast z upiornie bladą twarzą. Ubrany był w długi, ciemny płaszcz oraz ciężkie, zimowe buty. Na jego nagich dłoniach osiadały płatki śniegu.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się. Jasnowłosy chłopak nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wyczuwa od przybysza potężną aurę zagrożenia. Jakby nie patrzeć wyglądał przecież na zwykłego, może nieco staromodnie ubranego przechodnia, odnajdującego w tej zadymce własną drogę do domu.

A jednak atmosfera tajemnicy i straszliwego niebezpieczeństwa potęgowała lęk w sercu młodzieńca.

Kąciki ust czarnowłosego uniosły się w potwornym uśmiechu. Chłopak cofnął się o krok. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi w jego ustach kły.

- Jesteś piękny... – powiedział przybysz. Jego głos sprawił, że młodzieńcowi włosy stanęły dęba na głowie.

W następnej chwili czarnowłosy był tuż przy nim, objąwszy go tak, jak matka obejmuje dziecko i obróciwszy się z nim w upiornej parodii tańca. Wypełniona płatkami śniegu ciemność zawirowała wokół chłopaka. Chciał go odepchnąć, lecz z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie może się poruszyć. Co go paraliżowało? Strach? Czy może jakaś nieznana magia tego mężczyzny?

- Strach, mój książę... Tylko strach – szepnęła zjawa gładząc jego policzki.

Przez ciało blondyna przebiegł dreszcz. Przerażenie mieszało się z wywołanym bliskością mężczyzny potężnym uczuciem rozkoszy.

- Kim jesteś?... – wyszeptał z trudem.

- Twoim przeznaczeniem – odpowiedział nieznajomy dotykając wargami jego ust, a następnie przesuwając twarz w stronę szyi chłopaka.

To, co poczuł jasnowłosy, przewyższało zwykłe podniecenie. To była wszechogarniająca ekstaza nadchodząca mimo woli, odbierająca zmysły oraz nakazująca bezwzględne oczekiwanie na moment kulminacyjny.

A ten nastąpił zaraz potem.

Mężczyzna obnażył długie kły, wgryzając się w szyję chłopaka od prawej strony. Jasnowłosy wygiął się w spazmie rozkoszy. W jego umyśle pojawiła się nagle seria wizji: osiemnastowieczny dom otoczony cieniem lip, ciemnowłosy chłopak jadący konno przez niewielkie, ale tętniące życiem miasteczko. Zapach róż, miodu i wina. Widok starej krypty i leżących na niej zwojów pergaminu. Ten sam ciemnowłosy chłopak podnoszący te zwoje, dotykający dłonią wejścia do krypty... Imię. Powracające raz po raz imię. Sasuke... Uchiha.

Nie!

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna poderwał się z łóżka w przerażeniu. Zawsze budził się w tym samym momencie. Powoli opanował oddech, na spokojnie już wracając wspomnieniami do tamtej chwili.

Nie pamiętał, co działo się potem. Wiedział, że został uratowany przez grupę studentów, która po prostu znalazła się w pobliżu, przerywając wampirowi posiłek.

Oczywiście nie wierzyli, że to wampir. Nikt nie wierzył. Powszechnie sądzono, iż chłopak został napadnięty i poderżnięto my gardło nożem.

Śmiechu warte...

Blondyn nieraz oglądał po tym wszystkim blizny, jakie zostały mu na szyi. To były blizny po ugryzieniu, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Z czasem zniknęły całkowicie, lecz w sercu chłopaka pozostał niemożliwy do zatarcia ślad pozostawiony przez wampira - rozpaczliwy głód wiedzy. I chęć ponownego spotkania.

...

Świtało. Jasnowłosy obserwował wschód słońca stojąc na schodach przed drzwiami baru. Promienie oświetlały dachy domów oraz korony drzew. Jesień powoli obierała panowanie nad przyrodą, malując liście drzew na żółto, czerwono i brązowo.

- Zdrastwujtie! – pozdrowiła go żona właściciela baru, miła, niska i korpulentna kobieta. Miała na imię Irina.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział jej blondyn we własnym języku. Niektóre słowa nie potrzebują tłumaczenia.

Kobieta wracała właśnie z porannego obchodu gospodarstwa. W miasteczku tak niewielkim jak to, prawie każdy mieszkaniec prowadził własną hodowlę bydła i ptactwa domowego lub uprawiał ogródek warzywny.

Kobieta zniknęła na chwilę w barze, po czym wróciła plikiem papierów w ręce. Powiedziała kilka melodyjnych słów pokazując jednocześnie na migi, o co jej chodziło.

Trzeba wpisać imię, nazwisko, ilość noclegów i kwotę do zapłacenia. Jasnowłosy zrozumiał. Podpisał się w odpowiednich rubrykach. Jego pismo było duże, zamaszyste. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Odczytała głośno imię i nazwisko gościa. Uzumaki Naruto?

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Tak. Jestem Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto. Dawno już nikt nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu, przez co brzmiało ono dla niego niemal obco. Jak imię kogoś innego.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Nieważne.

Skupił myśli na czekającym go w nadchodzącym dniu zadaniu. Na wizycie w domu Sasuke Uchihy.

Dom ów mieścił się kilka kilometrów za miasteczkiem, od wschodniej strony wzgórz otaczających teren. Nikt nie zapuszczał się w tamte rejony. Wokół opuszczonego dworu rosła napełniona lękiem zmowa milczenia, legenda szeptana z ust do ust. Naruto Uzumaki poznał ją dokładnie. Była to legenda o żonie niegdysiejszego barona panującego na tych ziemiach - pięknej Japonce - i jej synu, których baron sprowadził tu z dalekiego kraju. Podobno baron tak naprawdę nie uczynił nigdy Japonki żoną wobec Chrystusa, który to bezbożny czyn, wedle miejscowych podań, zemścił się na ich synu, sprowadzając na niego śmierć i zamieniając jego duszę w demona posilającego się ludzką krwią. Naruto podejrzewał jednak, że przemiana nastąpiła przez przypadek – młody Sasuke Uchiha musiał po prostu spotkać na swej drodze innego wampira, który postanowił uczynić go synem ciemności. Świadomość istnienia innych takich stworzeń, a raczej nieznajomość ich dokładnej liczby, przerażała go. Był jednak przygotowany na ewentualne ich spotkanie w trakcie swych poszukiwań. W walizce nosił autentyczny zestaw do polowania na wampiry, pochodzący z siedemnastego wieku. Dostał go w prezencie od swego nauczyciela, jedynej osoby, która wiedziała o istnieniu wampirów i podobnie jak on, zajmująca się ich zwalczaniem. Biblia, krzyże, woda święcona, młotek oraz ogromny srebrny kołek do przebicia serca krwiopijcy – oto co zawierał ów zestaw. Te wszystkie przedmioty mogły się jednak przydać tylko w przypadku wampira śpiącego za dnia. Prawdziwą broń nosił przy sobie i nie rozstawał się z nią nigdy. Był to pistolet wykonany ze srebra z zapasem odpowiednich kul. Na szyi miał również zawieszony ciężki srebrny krzyż, którego nie zdejmował nawet do snu. Wiedział, że jako badacz, jest bardziej narażony na ciekawość i atak wampirów niż reszta gatunku ludzkiego.

Obecnie szedł powoli piaszczystą drogą przez gęsty, jesienny, ciemny las rozmyślając nad naturą tych stworzeń. Słońce już dawno wspięło się na nieboskłon, ogrzewając swymi promieniami jego twarz. Wokół panowała cisza, przerywana czasem szumem wiatru w koronach drzew lub krzykiem jakiegoś leśnego ptaka. Powoli las przerzedzał się, a jego cień zanikał, oddając pierwszeństwo pełni promieni słonecznych, błękitnemu niebu i płowym łąkom.

Naruto przystanął na skraju lasu.

W oddali, w dolinie, widać było rozciągające się przynajmniej na kilometr zabudowania posiadłości baronowskiej. Otoczone zapadłym ze starości żeliwnym płotem stajnie, obory, chlewy... a w centrum, wśród pochylonych wiekiem potężnych lip - dwór, niegdyś biały, obecnie poszarzały i niszczejący. Ciężko właściwie było nazwać ów budynek dworem. Dużo trafniejszym określeniem byłby pałac. Niewielki, zaniedbany, zniszczony czasem pałac, wciąż jednak piękny w swych proporcjach i kształcie. Jego okna czerniały pustką, gdzieniegdzie tylko dzikie wino oplatało ich ramy przywodząc na myśl ozdoby starożytnych rzeźb.. Łodygi rośliny pięły się po ścianach, sięgając piętra i rozgałęziając się pod dachem.

Naruto szedł powoli w stronę posiadłości, mijając rosnące po bokach drogi lipy i graby. Stara, zardzewiała brama, prowadząca do niej, była zabezpieczona przed nieproszonymi gośćmi skomplikowanym węzłem z łańcuchów oraz kilkoma nadgryzionymi przez czas kłódkami. Zupełnie bez sensu, gdyż na drugą stronę łatwo można było przedostać się jedną z licznych wyrw w wiekowym ogrodzeniu. Tak też uczynił nasz badacz.

Gdy znalazł się na dziedzińcu przed pałacem, ogarnął go magiczny nastrój tego miejsca. Lipy szumiały cicho, a na wielkim klombie przed wejściem do budynku kwitła jesienna odmiana róż. Po tylu latach wciąż kwitły! Podszedł do krzewu i zerwał jedną z nich. Ukłuła go boleśnie, rozmazując mu na dłoni niewielką ilość krwi. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Wyśmienicie! Zapach krwi powie wampirowi lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, że tu był.

Powoli wszedł na schody, z różą w ręce. Jedno ze skrzydeł drzwi leżało zerwane w głębi ogromnego korytarza, drugiego nie było. Przechodząc musnął dłonią ramę wejściową, zostawiając na niej niewielką, czerwoną smugę.

Pałac był olbrzymi. Hol przechodził płynnie w korytarze do przeciwległych skrzydeł – wschodniego i zachodniego, a przecież korytarz ciągnął się jeszcze na północ, za potężnymi schodami prowadzącymi na piętro. Naruto nie odważył się jednak spróbować wejść po nich na górę – bał się, że zmurszale drewno może nie wytrzymać.

W podłodze brak było niektórych desek, a wzdłuż ścian zewnętrznych, tuz przy oknach, pokonując opór drewna rosły krzewy dzikiej róży. Mężczyzna skierował swe kroki do zachodniego skrzydła, gdzie, jak sądził, znajdzie pomieszczenia gościnne. Nie mylił się. Wyminąwszy stertę połamanych, zjedzonych przez korniki krzeseł, wszedł do ogromnego pokoju gościnnego. Tutaj królowało słońce, wpadając przez liczne, pozbawione szyb okna. W pokoju oprócz pozostałości dwustuletniego fortepianu był jeszcze potężny kominek, z kratami ozdobionymi motywem roślinnym. Nad drzwiami zaś, tuż nad głową jasnowłosego, wisiał portret niegdysiejszego pana tego pałacu – legendarnego barona.

Ani śladu wampira.

Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że go tu nie ma. Blondyn, mimo czaru, jaki rzucało nań to miejsce, cały czas miał się na baczności.

Prawdopodobieństwo, że wampir znajdował się akurat tutaj – w swym dawnym domu - było doprawdy znikome. Było to jednak miejsce, z którym był emocjonalnie związany – tak jak fałszywy grób – dlatego, nawet jeśli dzieliła go spora odległość, powinien wyczuć, że dzieje się tutaj coś niezwykłego.

Naruto błądził jeszcze jakiś czas po domu, szukając wskazówek przydatnych w śledztwie. Odwiedził kuchnię, jadalnię i pomieszczenia służby. W bibliotece pełnej rozsypujących się książek zabawił dłużej, z wielką ostrożnością i pieczołowitością przeglądając i segregując stare dokumenty. Kilka razy zwalczał w sobie pokusę wspięcia się na piętro – schody naprawdę mogły nie wytrzymać. Wreszcie, gdy słońce przemierzyło już znaczną część nieba, uznał, ze nie powinien pozostawać w tym miejscu dłużej.

Wampirza posiadłość rzucała na niego urok zachęcając do pozostania, wiedział jednak, że jeśli ma dotrzeć do miasteczka przed zachodem słońca, powinien wyjść teraz. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na schody wiodące na piętro. Cóż właściwie się stanie, jeśli zmarudzi pięć minut? Powoli podszedł do nich, dotykając zerwaną wcześniej z klombu różą balustrady. Wszedł na pierwszy stopień. Stare drewno zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem. Dla osoby postronnej ten dźwięk mógł brzmieć niebezpiecznie, dla jasnowłosego badacza brzmiał jednak nad wyraz zachęcająco. Widział tańczące w promieniach słońca drobinki kurzu parę metrów nad nim, za balustradą zwieńczającą kondygnację. Cały dom zdawał się szeptać do niego kojąco, usypiając czujność.

Naruto zaśmiał się szyderczo, cofając się i zgniatając różę w zaciśniętej pięści. Po nadgarstku pociekła mu krew.

- Nie, mój wiecznie żyjący przyjacielu – powiedział – Nie uda ci się uwięzić mnie tutaj.

Rozchylił dłoń pozwalając płatkom róży sfrunąć na podłogę, dotykając następnie poręczy i rozsmarowując na niej czerwoną posokę. Stare drewno zatrzeszczało przychylnie. Naruto nie miał już wątpliwości - pałac niepojętym cudem przejął coś z wampirzej natury swego prawowitego właściciela.

Dalsze pozostawanie w nim wiązało się z ryzykiem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i pospiesznie opuścił teren posiadłości, zerkając niespokojnie na słońce. Nie miał poważnych powodów, by się obawiać – do zachodu pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin.

Musiał uznać, że niezależnie od niebezpieczeństwa, wizyta w przeklętej posiadłości opłacała się. Dzięki niej być może uda mu się nawiązać kontakt z tym, którego poszukiwał od lat, a co za tym idzie – unicestwić go. Czy się uda?... I co będzie dalej?

W tej chwili wolał o tym nie myśleć. Od siedmiu lat jego jedynym celem było ponowne spotkanie tego konkretnego wampira, od siedmiu lat zbierał na jego temat informacje i planował kolejne etapy swych poszukiwań. Sasuke Uchiha był jego jedynym sensem istnienia. Przeznaczeniem. Teraz był bardzo blisko osiągnięcia swego celu. Co będzie potem, czas pokaże.

...

Słońce kryło się za horyzontem, śląc śmiertelnikom ostatnią wiązkę swych czerwono-złotych promieni. Stado gawronów hałasowało nad miasteczkiem, od czasu do czasu siadając na nagich gałęziach i łapiąc dziobami ostatki światła. Jeden z nich usiadł na parapecie okna znajdującego się nad barem i zaraz odfrunął, gubiąc czarne pióra.

Naruto w skupieniu ładował pistolet.

To była właśnie ta noc! Był tego pewien!

Poprawił wiszący na szyi ciężki krzyż.

Przyjdzie tu. Może nie od razu, zapewne najpierw będzie pewnie chciał odwiedzić swój rodzinny dom. Naruto uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Wampir dbający o rodzinny spadek! Jakie to sentymentalne, ludzkie wręcz! Był jednak pewien, że Sasuke uda się najpierw do przeklętej posiadłości. A gdy będąc tam, poczuje krew... wtedy będzie można spodziewać się jego wizyty tutaj.

Mężczyzna z trzaskiem złożył pistolet i schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

- Będę na ciebie czekał – szepnął groźnie.

Nie mógł jednak pojedynkować się z wampirem w tym ciasnym pokoiku, pod nosem niewinnych i nieświadomych niczego śmiertelników. Wybrał do tego celu dogodniejsze miejsce.

Spojrzał na niknące słońce. Już czas.

Wyszedł na ulicę, skręcając od razu na południe, w stronę starej części miasteczka. Tutaj większość domów była opuszczona, na końcu zaś wąskiej brukowanej uliczki, na niewielkim wzgórzu, znajdował się wiekowy, zaniedbany kościół. Stał pusty od śmierci ostatniego kapłana pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Nikt nie celebrował w nim mszy, nie dbano nawet o piękne niegdyś kwietniki otaczające budynek.

Naruto zatrzymał się za bramą muru, otaczającego kościół. Słońce zaszło już za horyzont, na niebie pozostawiając już tylko delikatne smugi czerwieni. Znad mrocznego lasu wzeszedł księżyc.

Czekał.

Mijała minuta za minutą. Dokoła zapadł już mrok. Księżyc majestatycznie rozpoczął swą wędrówkę po niebie. W oddalonej części miasteczka powoli gasły światła. Noc obejmowała władzę nad światem.

Naruto stał nieruchomo, czekając.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą upiorny oddech, przywodzący na myśl syk jadowitego węża. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, sięgając po pistolet. Nie wyjął go jednak. Oddech ucichł tak, jak się pojawił.

Uspokoił się siłą woli. Wampir nie zaatakuje go od razu. Będzie ciekawy. Czekał aż się odezwie. Nie trwało to długo.

- Witaj, mój książę.

Naruto powoli skierował wzrok na schody prowadzące do kościoła. Stał tam.

Ubrany w nowoczesny płaszcz i czarny, francuski beret, wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z kościoła po skończonej mszy. Nic się nie zmienił – te same czarne włosy opadały kosmykami na bladą twarz.

- Sasuke Uchiha – powiedział blondyn.

- Tak – szepnęło stworzenie wpatrując się w niego smolistymi oczami – Sporo o mnie wiesz, śmiertelniku.

- A czy ty mnie pamiętasz?

- Owszem, książę. Nie stałeś się moim kochankiem. Ale to można jeszcze zmienić.

Naruto z uwagą obserwował, jak wampir schodzi po stopniach, jak zbliża się do bramy, jak uśmiecha się widząc napięcie na jego twarzy.

- Bez obaw. Nie zaatakuję cię. Przynajmniej nie teraz – rzekł – Choć muszę przyznać, ze zapach krwi, który pozostawiłeś w rezydencji był nadzwyczaj... kuszący.

- Dlaczego istnieją tacy jak ty? Ilu was jest? – warknął Naruto

- Dlaczego miałbym odpowiadać na którekolwiek z tych pytań? Czy ty nie jesteś aby zbyt zadufany w sobie? Chodzę po tej ziemi dwieście lat, wierz mi, nie jesteś pierwszym, który chciał mnie unicestwić.

- Mogę być jednak pierwszym, który naprawdę to zrobi. – wycedził blondyn.

Wampir roześmiał się.

- Szczerze wątpię. Jeśli to cię jednak uspokoi, powiem, że jest nas niewielu. Nasz ojciec, pierwszy człowiek, który na łożu śmierci pił krew innych przeklinając Boga za swoją śmierć i wzywając mocy szatańskiej nie mógł wiedzieć, że przemiana w wampira nie zawsze będzie się zakańczać pomyślnie. Do tego trzeba mieć predyspozycje.

Wzrok wampira zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym blondyn miał ukryty pistolet. Uśmiechnął się.

Naruto obserwował go w skupieniu.

- A ty je miałeś.

- Oczywiście. Czyż nie stoję tu teraz przed tobą? Muszę ci jednak wyznać, że wcale tego nie chciałem. Cóż za ironia losu, prawda? Przeznaczenie często kpi sobie z ludzi... – spojrzał na blondyna drapieżnie -... i z wampirów.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy jasnowłosym, jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągając mu zza poły pistolet i odrzucając go daleko, za mur. Żeby nie sparzyć się srebrem, chwycił go przez beret. Naruto nie zdołał nawet zakląć, gdyż wampir złożył mu na ustach gwałtowny, niecierpliwy pocałunek kochanka, który czekał zbyt długo na przyjście swego ukochanego.

- Nie broń się przed tym – wyszeptał, gdy blondyn, zwalczając zalewającą go falę nagłego podniecenia, sięgnął za pazuchę wydobywając łańcuszek z krzyżem. Sasuke odskoczył z głośnym chichotem. Jego płaszcz rozpiął się a poły rozwiały, przywodząc na myśl skrzydła nietoperza.

Naruto rzucił się w kierunku bramy z zamiarem odnalezienia pistoletu. Sasuke zagrodził mu drogę, unieruchamiając jednocześnie w żelaznym uścisku rękę trzymającą krzyż.

- Dlaczego się bronisz przed tym, co nieuniknione? – szepnął – Mówiłem ci już... jestem twoim przeznaczeniem.

- Nie... – warknął Naruto próbując się wyrwać. Ponad ramieniem wampira dostrzegł srebrny błysk- To ja... jestem... twoim! – wykrzyknął i odepchnął go z całej siły na bok.

Wampir syknął, gdy poczuł dotknięcie przypadkowo rzuconego w jego kierunku krzyża, Naruto natomiast dopadł leżącego w trawie pistoletu, błyskawicznie go odbezpieczając i odwracając w miejscu, poszukując wzrokiem wampira. Ten w mgnieniu oka zjawił się przy nim, a lufa pistoletu zawadziła gwałtownie o jego pierś. Na jego twarzy nagle pojawił się nieopisany smutek.

- Naruto... – szepnął podnosząc dłonie do ramion blondyna.

Jasnowłosy patrzył prosto w jego oczy, przeciągając chwilę. Wyraz twarzy wampira paraliżował go, nie pozwalając pociągnąć za spust.

Dłonie Sasuke pogładziły jego pierś, dotknęły twarzy i ust. Nagle naparł na pistolet, przybliżając się do niego. Naruto nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Dlaczego nie wystrzelił?

- Może dlatego, że tak naprawdę też mnie kochasz, książę – szepnął wampir, patrząc z bliska

w jego oczy – A chciałeś mnie spotkać nie po to, aby mnie zabić, ale po to, by ze mną być.

Naruto jęknął słysząc te słowa, a pistolet wypadł mu z dłoni. Zrozumiał, że czarnowłosy miał rację. Całe siedem lat od momentu pierwszego ich spotkania utraciło nagle znaczenie. Serce blondyna wypełniła bolesna pustka.

Sasuke objął go mocno, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej i całując jego skronie i powieki. Ten gest wyzwolił w odrętwiałym Naruto falę dzikiego pożądania. Przeszłość i przyszłość przestały się liczyć. Odnalazł wargami jego usta i wpił się w nie chciwie. Wampir nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Jego dłonie błądziły po ciele kochanka, wsuwając się pod ubranie i pieszcząc nagą skórę.

- Tak... – szeptał w przerwach między pocałunkami – Jestem twoim przeznaczeniem... a ty jesteś moim.

Ułożył mężczyznę na ziemi, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca i celebrując ostatnią chwilę jego człowieczeństwa. Naruto nie poruszał się. Wpatrywał się jedynie w Sasuke w niemej zgodzie na to, co za chwilę miało nastąpić. Był zupełnie bezbronny, pozbawiony celu w życiu oraz tego wszystkiego, co czyniło go niegdyś człowiekiem. Ale nie dbał o to. To wszystko nie miało teraz znaczenia. Powoli zamknął oczy.

W następnej chwili poczuł na swej szyi ugryzienie. Wraz z nim przyszła znana mu ekstaza oraz szereg wizji przedstawiających młodego Sasuke.

You are the night with all it's charm

Glowing darkness keeps me warm

Take my life - just one caress

Let me be forever yours

Z dachu kościoła zerwało się stado wron, odlatując w kierunku zalanego światłem księżyca cmentarza.

- Teraz ty – szepnął Sasuke, obnażając swoją szyję – Pij.

Naruto instynktownie wgryzł się w skórę kochanka, docierając do źródła krwi i sącząc ją łapczywie. Z każdym łykiem do jego ciała wkradało się nowe życie. Krew wampira wypełniała go żywym ogniem, powodując niemożliwy do zniesienia ból. Jasnowłosy jęknął w agonii.

- Wystarczy, mój kochany – Sasuke odsunął go od siebie delikatnie, a następnie ponownie wpił się w jego szyję.

Naruto poczuł bliskość śmierci. Obecność wampirzej krwi napełniała jego ciało niemożliwym do wytrzymania bólem, od którego tracił zmysły i który sam wystarczał do zakończenia istnienia. Paradoksalnie to, co mogło go w każdej chwili zabić jednocześnie podtrzymywało go przy życiu. A teraz odpływało z niego wraz z haustami czerwonej posoki. Oczy blondyna zaszły mgłą. Powoli tracił rozeznanie w rzeczywistości.

- Pij jeszcze raz – zacharczał Sasuke przybliżając do jego ust swą szyję – I żyj razem ze mną.

Blondyn, wstrząsany agonią, nie zdołał jednak wykonać tego polecenia.

Sasuke szybko rozszarpał zębami swój nadgarstek i przybliżył go do ust umierającego kochanka.

Czy było już za późno...?

Miesiąc później dawny nauczyciel Naruto otrzymał kartkę pocztową z przepięknym widokiem rosyjskiego Uralu. Kartka nie miała nadawcy ani adresu zwrotnego. Zawierała jedynie kilka słów.

Starzec usiadł na schodach przed domem i przeczytał je z zaciekawieniem. W następnej chwili kartka wypadła mu z rąk, a mężczyzna rozpłakał się jak dziecko.

„Odnalazłem go. Odchodzę. Nie szukaj mnie."

Wiedział, co to oznaczało. Jego uczeń nie żył. Dojrzały ponad wiek, skrupulatny a jednocześnie wesoły i ujmujący Naruto zakończył życie.

Rozpoczął je za to nowy syn ciemności.

Kpina przeznaczenia. Tylko tak można to było określić.


End file.
